


To Make A Home

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Typical Night Vale Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric and Alan adopt a child in the standard Night Vale way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Make A Home

Adoption paper work for inhuman entities was more complex than Alan or Eric had imagined it to be. Alan, sipping wine and gently pushing the radio away so it wouldn't chew up the papers, did most of the work while Eric looked one.  
“Do you think it'll be one of those mute children?” Eric asked.   
Alan shrugged, “I think they're kind of cute.”  
“But they don't age or do anything but stare.”  
“We don't age, Eric.”  
“But a kid that's always a kid?”  
Alan rolled his eyes, scratching some more things onto the paper with the non-pen he used for almost everything.  
Once the paperwork was complete, a man inside a wolf with a sunspider's shed carapace strung around his neck crept into their dreams. A formality, of course. Eric rarely remembered his dreams and Alan kept his organized mentally by date.  
The man spoke only one word, one that even Eric remembered.  
Daughter.  
Alan woke up and got ready for the day. When he went to the kitchen for his usually rushed morning cup of coffee, he found a girl sitting at the table. The radio wound itself around the girl's ankles, crackling content static. When the radio noticed Alan, it switched to the day's Weather forecast. The girl turned her head, heterochromatic eyes framed by red curls. She got up and hurried to Alan, hugging him.  
He ran his fingers through her curls, struck by his love for the girl. Untangling her dark limbs from him, he went to the phone. It hissed and slowly relaxed when Alan stroked it. Calling in, Alan just had to take the time off. It was absolutely necessary.   
Hanging up, Alan turned to her.  
“Let's go wake up, papa.”  
The girl nodded, her hand in Alan's. Smiling, Alan led her up to the bedroom. He gave Eric's shoulder a shake and Eric blinked.  
“We got approved.”  
“A girl, right?”  
The girl gave Eric a hug and he smiled. “She's beautiful.”  
“I took the day off,” Alan admitted. “I wanted us to spend the day together.”  
“Big Rico's?” Eric asked, running his fingers through the girl's curls.  
Alan nodded. “And perhaps ice cream.”  
The girl smiled up at Alan. For the first time, he noticed the thin chain around her neck. He gently took it, the chain leading to a metal tag, with to words:  
Bluebelle Humphries-Slingby.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's Weather is "La Vie En Rose" by Edith Piaf.  
> Today's proverb is, "Loving you is easy because out inner demons agreed to cohabitate long before we met."


End file.
